


Two of a Kind

by Shiloa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Songwriting, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiloa/pseuds/Shiloa
Summary: An original song I wrote for FAWM (February Album Writing Month) that was 110% Ladynoir inspired, so I figured I'd post it here as well, in case anyone is interested.  :)





	

LYRICS:

We're two of a kind,  
We're in sync, we're in line,  
And the world can see we make a good team.  
And I think that it's clear,  
That I love you my dear,  
Just to be with you would be a dream.

And I know that you don't see it yet,  
But I'll always be willing to wait.  
'Cause you know I'll always be your friend,  
But I'd like to be the friend you date.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, there it is. Not sure if I'm going to leave this up or not, I haven't really seen anything like this on AO3 so I'm not sure if this is the best place for it. Let me know if you enjoyed, or if you've seen any other songs on here, I'd love to check some out!


End file.
